


Let's Hear It for the Boy

by justkisa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkisa/pseuds/justkisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <i>la roja rewarding david silva for his amazing performance against the us. by this, of course, i mean david silva gangbang</i> on footballkink. Prompt can be found <a href="http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/2971.html?thread=366491#t366491">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Hear It for the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thanks to meretricula for the beta.

David should have gone to bed. He can feel his tiredness dragging and clawing at him, like it’s a living thing. Before, on the pitch, playing under the bright warmth of the sun, he’d felt so alive. His exhaustion had seemed so far away then, like it was someone else who’d arrived, tired and stumbling, to America. On the pitch, there was only football and the sun. David thought he’d never get enough of either one. Now those moments seem far away and sleep sounds so very appealing. 

Instead, David’s here, in a room crowded with his teammates, sitting on a couch with Villa on one side of him and Raúl on the other. Raúl had pulled him down between them, laughing and pushing at Villa, saying, “Make room for Silva, come on, move your ass.” Villa hadn’t moved fast enough and David had ended up in Villa’s lap. Villa had laughed and steadied David, holding him on his lap for a moment, before unceremoniously dumping him onto the couch and into Raúl. Raúl had wrapped his arm around David and hugged him close before letting him go. 

Now David sits pressed between them. The heat of their bodies, so close to his, lulls him, pulls him further into exhaustion. He’s warm, almost too warm, like he’s still out under the heat of the sun. He can almost still feel the sun against his face. He’s missed it--the sunshine, the heat. Whenever the sun shines in Manchester, he wants to go outside and turn his face up into it, to absorb as much of it as he can before it’s gone again. 

On either side of David, Villa and Raúl are talking, but not to David and not to each other. Villa’s talking to Pepe, who’s on his other side, and Raúl’s talking to Álvaro, who’s sitting in a chair that’s just next to the couch. Álvaro’s pulled the chair closer, so close that his knees brush against Raúl’s and their feet tangle together. 

There are other conversations going on all around the room. David doesn’t bother to try and follow any of them. He just sits and listens to the collective sound of his teammates' voices. After a long season spent trying, mostly without success, to decipher the strange and frustrating puzzle of English, it’s comforting to hear nothing but the familiar sound and rhythm of Spanish all around him. 

Across the room, David can see Carlos sitting with Santi. Santi is talking to Carlos, waving his hands all around and smiling; just watching him makes David feel even more exhausted. Carlos turns away from Santi and looks straight at David. David summons the energy to smile, and Carlos smiles back before he turns away, back towards Santi. David thinks, absently, that he’s missed Carlos’ smile. He’s missed a lot of things.

Raúl shifts next David, pressing them closer together. In a seemingly careless move, Villa pats David’s thigh. David’s not sure if Villa’s even aware of doing it. It’s all so close and so familiar that even though David’s all the way across the ocean, even though it’s not really true anymore, all he can think is home, home, home. 

David just wants to tuck his head against Raúl’s shoulder and close his eyes. He’s sure Raúl would let him. Raúl would wrap his arm around David and hold him close, let him sleep. It’s a habit from long ago (a lifetime ago), from when they were young and playing for Spain and it was Raúl, not Carlos, that David sat with on planes and trains and buses.

Villa says something to him, but all David catches is his name. He turns toward Villa. “Hmm?” Villa has a little smile on his face and David knows that Villa’s laughing at him, even if Villa’s not actually laughing.

“Wake up,” Villa says. David shakes his head. It’s childish but he can’t bring himself to care. This time Villa actually laughs, and then he smiles. It’s a fond smile but there’s a glitter--an edge--of something else in his expression. David can’t quite describe it but he knows it. It sparks something in him, a hot, tight itch under his skin, and for a second his breath sticks in his throat. Then whatever it is is gone and he can breathe again. 

Villa puts his hand on David’s knee and squeezes. “You had a good game today.” 

No matter how many times Villa says something like that to David, some part of him always reacts like he did the very first time. That first time, it had been during a training session. Now, David doesn’t remember what he’d done, only that Villa had said, very offhand, “Nice move, kid.” David hadn’t been able to say anything back. He’d barely been able to look at Villa but he’d repeated the words over and over in his head for days.

Now, it’s different. Now, David just smiles and says, “Thanks. You did too.” Some part of him, though, still wants to duck his head and blush. He doesn’t. Those days are gone. 

Villa waves his hand, dismissing David’s words. “Not as good as yours.” He turns more toward David. “You were really very good.” He’s staring, a tiny smile on his face. The look he’s giving David--David knows that look. That look tells him that Villa has a plan of some kind, probably a plan that involves him. When Villa has a plan, he’s an overwhelming force; either you get carried along or you scramble as fast as you can to get out of his way. David doesn’t have the energy to scramble and besides, he has nowhere to go. 

Villa leans over, slides his hand up David’s leg, and gets right in David’s face. David was warm before but now, with Villa crowding into his space, he’s uncomfortably hot. Part of him wants to push at Villa, to get him away. Instead, he just waits to see what else Villa will do. 

He leans in even closer and says right in David’s ear, “You were so good and we--” David startles a bit when Villa says we. Whatever Villa’s about to suggest, it’s not just his idea. David’s not sure if that’s good or very, very bad. He supposes that depends on who Villa’s including in that we. “--we thought--” Villa moves his hand even higher, slipping it under David’s shirt and tucking his fingers into David’s waistband. David holds very still and fights not react to the feel of Villa’s fingers sliding against his skin. “--that we should do something nice for you.” Villa moves his hand again and presses it lightly against David’s crotch. “Something to reward you for doing so well.” 

David bites down hard on his lower lip. He feels overheated, a little dizzy--almost woozy--like he would if he’d stayed out for too long in the sun. He’s suddenly acutely aware of how many other people are in the room, of Raúl pressed close to his side. Villa’s still talking. “We thought, maybe--” Villa presses his hand more firmly. David squirms, pushing up involuntarily into Villa’s hand, and Villa laughs, low and self-satisfied, in David’s ear. “--maybe, we would give you something you’ve always wanted. Something you never thought you could have.”

For a moment, David can’t think what Villa means. He’s hot and tired and what Villa said doesn’t make any sense. Then the exact words really register. “Something you’ve always wanted.” That phrase, it jolts his memory. “Oh, fuck.” He doesn’t mean to say it. It just slips out. 

Villa laughs. “Yeah, fuck. You thought maybe that I’d forgotten?” Damn Villa and the way he never forgets a single goddamned thing. “You thought I would forget that?” Villa’s touching David more deliberately now. “That I would forget having you under me,” he breathes, rubbing his hand against David’s cock, “squirming and blushing and telling me that you’d always wanted to be gangbanged?” Villa’s touch is getting David hard. Villa always did know how to touch him. “I was never going to forget that.” 

David remembers it too. The memory is so vivid he can almost feel it; it’s almost like his whole body is remembering. He remembers Villa pinning his wrists to the bed, holding him down. He remembers Villa leaning in, close to David’s face, the way Villa’s breath had been hot against David’s cheek. Most of all, he remembers what Villa had said. “Tell me something you’ve always wanted.” David remembers being annoyed and not really in the mood for conversation and so he’d snapped, “To win the league.” Villa had laughed and said, “No, no, something you’ve always wanted,” emphasizing his words with a roll of his hips, forcing his cock deeper into David.

After hearing that, David remembers, he’d been even more annoyed because he’d known what answer Villa was looking for, had known what Villa was pushing him to admit. He’d tried to leave, tried to get up and walk out mid-fuck. But Villa had tightened his grip on David’s wrists and held him in place. Then Villa had said, almost contritely, “Just tell me something, a fantasy, something you jerk off to, whatever.” That had been easier, easier than saying what Villa was trying to force him to say. It had been embarrassing but it had been easier. That had been one of the last times he and Villa had fucked. 

“Well?” Villa’s voice draws David out of his memories. He stills his hand and says, “What do you think?”

For a moment, caught in his memories and worked up from Villa’s touch, all David can think is, oh, yes, yes, please. Just then Raúl shifts next to David, reminding David of all the other people still in the room, people who are probably staring at him and Villa. 

David takes a deep breath, tries to figure out what to say, what he really wants. It’s not an easy thing because what Villa suggests is undeniably appealing. “That--that was a long time ago. It was a stupid fantasy--not--it wasn’t--” It was a few years ago and, David thinks, it hadn’t actually been a request, because honestly it wasn’t really something he’d ever thought was possible. 

“Oh,” Villa says, “so you don’t want it? Don’t want to let us give you this?” He moves his hand, rubs it against David’s cock again. “Tell the truth.” 

David closes his eyes, presses them shut so tight his eyes burn. “Villa--it wasn’t--you can’t be--” 

“I can’t be what? Serious?” David nods. He doesn’t open his eyes. “Oh, I--” Villa pauses, “--We are very serious.” He slides his hand up under David’s shirt, rests it on David’s stomach. Villa’s palm is hot against David’s skin. “Just let us give you this. It’ll be so good.” He scrapes his nails across David’s stomach. “We’ll take such good care of you, make you feel so good.” 

“I--” David opens his eyes. He looks past Villa. People are staring. They’ve probably been staring the entire time. Watching him with Villa practically in his lap, watching him let Villa touch him. It’s too much. David can’t think. He’s caught somewhere between desire and embarrassment and he just can’t think. The clearest thought in his head is that he has to get out of here, to get away from Villa. To go somewhere else, somewhere he can think. 

David doesn’t like surprises, doesn’t like to be put on the spot this way. Villa knows that, how can he expect-- “I have to go,” David says. He pushes at Villa. “Let me up--come on--” Villa leans back and pulls his hand away. 

David stands up. Raúl says something to him but all David really hears is the concerned tone of Raúl’s voice. He can’t look at Raúl, though, not now. “I’m--I’m just--” And he’s not sure who he’s saying it to or even what he’s trying to say, so he just gives up. He gives up and walks as fast as he can towards the door, head down so he doesn’t actually have to meet anyone’s eyes. 

The hallway is blessedly cool and, more importantly, blessedly empty. David just picks a direction and starts walking. He walks for a while. Finally, he stops and looks around. He has no idea where he’s ended up. It doesn’t really matter. He leans back against the wall. He should just go to his room, if he can figure out where it is, and go to bed, just like he’d wanted to do to begin with. David looks up and down the hall. He really has no idea where he is. He should try and figure that out. The thing is, he’s not entirely certain he’s interested in doing what he should be doing. 

David doesn’t feel tired anymore. He’s sure his tiredness is still with him, but it’s not as present as it was before. Villa’s words, his touch--it’s like they’ve woken him up, dragged him out of him out of his exhaustion. More than that, they’ve ignited an almost desperate ache inside him, a craving for a fantasy he’d been so certain would never be fulfilled. 

Villa had made it sound so simple, so easy. What if, David can’t help but think, what if I just let them. It would be all too easy to just go back into the room and surrender, to go to Villa and say, “Okay. All right.” All too easy to just go along with whatever Villa’s planned. When Villa says they’ll make it good, that they’ll take care of him, David believes him. More than that, he trusts him. 

It’s not really simple, though, or easy. 

David closes his eyes and bangs his head back against the wall. Then he does it again, harder. He’s about to do it a third time when someone grabs his shoulders. “None of that,” says Carlos, as he gently pulls David away from the wall. “No need for that.” 

David opens his eyes. If it were anyone besides Carlos, David would ask how they’d found him, but he’s never surprised when Carlos finds him. Carlos always does. “You left very quickly.” It doesn’t seem like a question but David knows that it is.

David turns his face away from Carlos. “I just needed some air. Too warm in there.” 

“It is cooler out here, isn’t it?” 

David looks back again. “Did Villa ask you to come after me?”

Carlos nods. “Yes.” He’s staring at David, a very intent look on his face. David has to wonder just what Villa had said to him. He looks down. Carlos reaches out and touches David’s cheek. “Look at me.” 

David glances up at Carlos. Carlos cups his face with his hand, holding him in place. “He told me that he and some of the others--” David wonders who the others are, just who Villa might have asked to help with his crazy idea. He notes, without surprise but with disappointment like a heavy ache in his chest, that Carlos hasn’t included himself in Villa’s conspirators. “--they want to do something for you, to give you something nice, as a reward for how you played today.” 

Carlos’ hand is warm on David’s face, but David thinks his face is even warmer. He’s blushing, not at Carlos’ touch, but at the way Carlos is studying him so closely. “David…” When Carlos calls David that, David knows to listen carefully, knows it’s an indication of how serious Carlos is being. “David, you tell me what you want. If it isn’t this, then tell me now and I’ll tell them to forget it. It’ll be like it never happened.” There are a lot of things David wants--what Villa’s offering is only one of them. It’s not even the thing David wants the most. 

David can’t think with Carlos staring at him like that, can’t make a decision. He needs to think. He closes his eyes. Even with his eyes closed, it’s hard to think clearly. He’s intensely aware of Carlos’ hand on his face, of how close Carlos is. 

David opens his eyes. He has to know for sure just what Carlos knows, just what Villa might have told him--might have asked him. “You--you know, what they--what Villa--” David forces himself to keep his eyes open, to look straight at Carlos. Finally Carlos nods, just once, he doesn’t say anything. 

“You--” David pauses. He feels unaccountably nervous. This is Carlos; Carlos never makes him feel nervous. Carlos smiles. It’s a small encouraging smile and that smile, it’s so familiar. David’s seen that smile on Carlos’ face a hundred--a thousand--times. Usually it soothes him, but now, in this moment, it just makes him more nervous. David looks down. He can’t say what he wants if he’s looking at Carlos. “You--would you--” He can’t keep going, can’t make himself say the words he wants to say. 

“Look at me.” David can’t. “Look at me.” Carlos’ tone is gentle but firm. Normally, when Carlos uses that tone, David just does whatever Carlos says. Right now, though, he forces himself not to respond. He’s not ready to look at Carlos. “Okay,” Carlos says, his voice gentler still, “okay, it’s all right. Just tell me.”

“You--” David finally forces himself to look up. It isn’t in him to hide for long. “Would you? I want to, you know, with them, but you, you too, you first, please?” He rushes through the words, fights to get them out, even as he watches shock twist Carlos’ face, even as Carlos drops his hand from David’s face like he’s been burned. When David’s finished, he can’t bear to wait to hear what Carlos might say, so he just pushes forward and up and presses his mouth to Carlos’. He does it quickly, without any finesse at all, and rocks back on his heels. “Please,” he says and then again, “please.” 

“David.” Carlos pauses. “Silva.” David knows he’s crossing a line, one of those lines that Carlos has always drawn so carefully between them, knows he’s pushing Carlos in a way Carlos doesn’t want to be pushed. But he can’t help himself. He can’t help thinking that Villa’s insane plan is more than just an opportunity for him to fulfill a long-held fantasy, that it’s an opportunity for something else too. He might never get another chance like this. 

David steps forward and lays his hand flat against Carlos’ chest. “Please.” 

Carlos wraps his hand around David’s wrist. “Silva--Silva, don’t--” He squeezes but he doesn’t push David’s hand away. 

David reaches up with his other hand and touches the side of Carlos’ face. He brushes his thumb along Carlos’ cheekbone. “Please.” David’s not really one to beg, but for this, for Carlos, he’ll beg, he’ll plead, he’ll do it all. 

Carlos closes his eyes, just for a second, then opens them and sighs, “Why is it that I can never say no to you? Hmm?” David wants to protest; he wants to say that in all the ways that are most important Carlos is forever saying no to him. But he can’t take the chance that pointing that out will make Carlos change his mind. That's the very last thing he wants. 

Carlos pats David’s cheek. “I should really start saying no more often before I spoil you.” 

“No,” David blurts, “not now.” 

Carlos laughs. “No, not now.” He reaches out and wraps his arm around David’s shoulders. David leans into Carlos’ side. “Come on then, if this is what you want?” 

“It is.” 

“Okay.” Carlos tugs on David’s shoulders. “Let’s go.”

It takes David a few minutes to realize that they aren’t walking back towards the room they were in before. “Where are we going?”

“Oh, Villa asked me to bring you back to his room.” 

David snorts--just like Villa to assume everything would work out the way he planned. “What if I’d said no? What if I had just gone to bed or something? What was he going to do then?”

Carlos laughs. “You know Guaje, he never thinks anyone’s going to say no to his plans.” 

When they reach Villa’s door, Carlos turns to David. “David,” he says. He sounds very serious. He reaches out and grips David’s shoulder, tight, almost too tight. He leans down and looks straight into David’s eyes. “David, if you want to stop, at any time, all you have to do is tell me. Just say stop and I’ll make sure that’s what happens. Promise me.” David nods. “Say it for me.”

“Promise.” 

Carlos smiles. “Good. Don’t forget.” He pats David’s shoulder. “Are you ready?” 

David’s as ready as he’ll ever be. He reaches out and knocks on the door.

Villa opens the door with an extremely self-satisfied smile on his face. He looks past David, at Carlos, then back at David. “I knew you wouldn’t say no.” David wants to snap something back, because letting Villa get too pleased with himself is never a good idea, but he’s suddenly hyperaware of what he’s agreed to by knocking on the door and he can’t think of anything to say. Villa reaches out and grabs the front of David’s shirt. “Come on, no point in standing around in the hall,” he says, tugging David forward. 

Once David’s inside the room, all he can think is--there are so many people. So, so many people. It’s thrilling and horrifying in equal measure. There’s Raúl, Arbeloa, Pepe, Santi, Torres, Llorente, and, of course, Villa. And there’s Carlos, who’s so close behind David that David can feel the heat from his body. 

David looks around and tries to smile. More importantly, he tries to remember to breathe. Raúl smiles and waves at him, like they’re just meeting on the training ground. Only Raúl, David thinks, only Raúl. He waves back because, well, because it’s Raúl. Also, it’s a good distraction from the way everyone else is staring at him. 

Looking around at all of them, David can’t help but wonder what Villa said to all of them to get them here. When had he said it to them? He has a sudden panicked thought--what if Villa had mentioned this to people who then said no? Just how many people did Villa talk to? 

Villa tugs on the bottom of David’s shirt, drawing David’s attention away from his disconcertingly silent audience. He pulls David’s shirt up and asks, “Can I take this off?” He sounds gentler then before, less smug. David looks past Villa, at everyone watching them, and he can’t help it, he balks. 

David shakes his head and steps back. He bumps right into Carlos. “Silva--” Villa pauses. “This only works if--” And David knows that, he just--he doesn’t know, they’re all staring. 

Carlos puts his hands on David’s hips. It steadies him. “Silva,” Carlos says, his voice quiet and calm, “turn around.” David turns and Carlos' hands slide off his hips. 

“I want you to take off your shirt for me.” David glances back over his shoulder. Carlos reaches out, cups David’s chin and turns David’s face back towards him. “Look at me.” He tips David’s chin up. “Don’t look at them. Just look at me.” David stares straight at Carlos. “Now, take off your shirt for me. Can you do that?” David nods. It’s better now that he can see Carlos. 

David reaches for the hem of his shirt. “Just like that, take off your shirt for me.” David pulls his shirt over his head and drops it on the floor. He doesn’t look away from Carlos. Carlos smiles. “Now your shoes.” David bends down, takes off his shoes and stands back up. “The rest of it.” David puts his hands on his waistband. He hesitates. 

Carlos reaches out and puts his hand on David’s shoulder. He rubs his thumb against David’s collarbone. “I want to see you. Take them off for me.” David nods and starts to push his pants down, and his underwear with them. Someone whistles. David flushes at the reminder of their audience. “That’s it, keep going, you’re doing so well. Take them off.” David would give Carlos anything, anything he wanted. So he takes off the rest of his clothes. He stands in front of Carlos (and everyone else) and waits. 

“There,” Villa says, resting his hand on David’s shoulder, "that’s better, isn’t it?” He’s back to sounding smug; David doesn’t bother to respond. David’s still watching Carlos. Carlos glances down towards Villa’s hand on David’s shoulder. When Carlos looks back up, there’s an unreadable look on his face, a look David’s never seen before. 

Pepe hollers, “I think it’s better,” and everybody laughs. David’s suddenly very glad he can’t see them.

“Yeah,” Villa says. He drops his hand from David’s shoulder and smacks David’s ass, sending David straight forward into Carlos’ chest. Carlos catches David by his shoulders and steadies him. Villa says, “Now, let’s stop standing around and have some fun.” 

Carlos squeezes David’s shoulders and says, softly and seemingly just for David, “All right?” 

David licks his lips. Carlos’ gaze flickers down and then up very quickly. David says, pitching his voice louder than Carlos had, “Yeah, all right.”

“Good, great.” Villa presses into David’s back and puts his hands on David’s hips. “Now, if you’re done--” 

Villa tries to tug David backward but Carlos won’t let go of David’s shoulders, so David doesn’t end up going very far. Carlos says, quietly but firmly, “No.”

“No?” Villa presses even closer to David and wraps his arms around his waist. Carlos tightens his grip on David’s shoulders. David’s starting to feel like a bone tossed between two dogs. He’s not sure he likes it. Villa starts to say, “You do--”

David’s had enough. “I want Carlos to be first.” 

“Ohhh.” Villa’s voice is far too knowing for David’s liking. “Oh, well, okay then. I think I’d like to see that.” 

“So would I,” Pepe calls. David starts; he’d almost forgotten the other people in the room. 

Villa laughs. “That’s right, they’re all still there.” David shoves his elbow back into Villa’s stomach; it’s very satisfying to hear Villa go, “Ow, hey, ow.” Carlos smirks. It makes David smile, relaxes him a little. Carlos pushes at David’s shoulders, turning him around. David lets him. 

Even though David’s expecting all the stares, they’re still a shock. He flushes. He can’t help it. He’s never felt more naked, more stripped bare, than he does it this moment. It’s not just that he actually is naked, it’s knowing what he’s inviting them to do, what he’s agreeing to by standing here in front of them. He can sense their awareness of that, see their anticipation in the way they stare. He steps back into Carlos. “They’re waiting,” Carlos says, wrapping an arm around David’s waist and sliding his hand down David’s stomach, “waiting to watch me fuck you.” Carlos stops just short of where David really wants to feel his hand and David shudders. “You like that idea, don’t you?” Carlos slides his hand just a little lower and murmurs, “Tell me. Tell them.” 

“I--yes--”

“Good, good. I want you to do something for me.” David nods without hesitation. “Go get on the bed.” David glances towards the bed. He’s avoided looking at it until now. It’s bare except for a single sheet; David can see the rest of the bedding in an untidy pile on the floor at the foot of the bed, like someone had just tossed it all there in a hurry. “Go on.” Carlos gives him a little push. 

David goes. As he passes Villa, Villa reaches out and skims his fingers down David’s arm. David turns and looks at him, and Villa smiles. It almost seems like it’s meant to be reassuring. When David reaches the bed, he’s not sure what to do next. He reaches out and touches the bed. The sheet is cool and smooth beneath his fingers. He hears movement behind him and then Carlos is there. “On your hands and knees.”

David climbs onto the bed. It’s a bit awkward; the mattress dips more than he expects, and he falls forward a little. He rights himself, bracing himself as best he can. Even though now he can’t see anyone staring at him, he feels, somehow, more exposed then before. It’s almost a thrill. “Look--look at you.” The rough edge he hears in Carlos’ voice, though, that’s even more of a thrill. 

Carlos touches him then, runs his hands up the back of David’s legs to David’s ass. David goes very still. He’s been waiting for this touch, this touch that’s different in all the best ways from the way Carlos normally touches him; he’s been waiting for it for what seems like forever. Carlos cups David’s ass and spreads him open, running his thumbs up the cleft of David’s ass. Distantly, David can hear someone say, “Oh, fuck me.” 

David leans forward, drops his head, and pushes his ass up into Carlos’ hands. “Look at you.” There’s heat in Carlos’ voice, heat and a hard edge of something David that can’t quite describe. “Oh, baby, just look at you.” David’s not much for being called anything but his name during sex, but the way Carlos says baby, with such affection and just a trace of possessiveness, that’s just fine with David. 

Carlos gives David a little push. “Move up a bit.” David shuffles forward. “Little more.” David obliges. “There, that’s good.” David stops. 

David can hear conversation behind him. Villa and Carlos, he thinks, maybe some of the others. Their voices are too low for him to make out what they’re saying. He’s starting to feel a bit abandoned and, actually, sort of cold. He’s about to say something when the bed dips behind him. “Are you ready?” It’s Carlos.

David’s been ready for a while. “Yes.” 

“Good.” Carlos trails his fingers along the cleft of David’s ass. His fingers are slick with something but they’re not cold, which David appreciates. “Good.” 

Carlos presses just the tip of his finger into David. It’s a horrible tease. It’s not enough to really stretch him and it’s just enough to make him long to be stretched, to be filled. “Carlos--”

Carlos presses forward, pushing the rest of his finger in. “There, is that better?” It is better but it’s far from enough.

“More, more, please, I want--” 

Carlos strokes his other hand up David’s back. “I know what you want. Be patient and I’ll give it to you. Can you do that?” He presses a second finger into David and David kind of forgets to answer him. “Silva?”

“I--I--yes, please--”

Carlos is slow and deliberate in prepping David. David’s not sure he’s going to survive it. He aches to have something more than Carlos’ fingers inside him, to have Carlos deliver on his promise and fuck him. But he’d said he could be patient, so he lets Carlos drive him crazy with wanting.

“Christ, Marchena,” Villa says, from somewhere not that far away, “you know he’s not a virgin, right?” Villa would know, David thinks absently, better than most. 

David closes his eyes. He ignores Villa and concentrates on the feel of what Carlos is doing with his fingers, on the maddeningly slow and careful way he’s stretching David. 

Someone ruffles his hair. “He likes it hard--” It must be Villa with his hand in David’s hair. David doesn’t like it; he wants Villa to shut up. He doesn’t want anything to distract him from Carlos. He wants to remember every detail of everything that Carlos does. Villa tugs on David’s hair and keeps talking. “--and fast--you should--” 

“I don’t--” All of a sudden Villa’s hand is gone from David’s head. “--don’t need--” Carlos stops what he was doing with his fingers and David can’t help himself; he pushes back, desperately seeking out Carlos’ touch. He’s so far gone he can’t remember the words to beg for it and he just makes a choked pleading sort of sound. 

Carlos strokes David’s back. David arches into the touch, trying to get as close to Carlos’ hand as he can. Carlos gently squeezes the back of David’s neck. “Shh, baby, shh, it’s all right, hmm, I’m going to give you what you want.” He slides his hand back down David’s back and gently squeezes David’s hip. “It’s all going to be just fine.” Then Carlos pushes into David. David gasps at the absolutely perfect feeling of it. “I don’t need you,” Carlos says, as he pushes oh so slowly into David, “to tell me how to fuck Silva.” Villa says something but David doesn’t catch it. He’s totally absorbed in the feeling of Carlos’ cock splitting him open, the feeling of being slowly and steadily filled. It’s not enough and too much all at the same time. “There,” Carlos says, his voice rough-edged and strained, “that’s better, isn’t it?” 

He’s talking to David. It’s all David can do to breathe and Carlos wants him to talk? David tries to answer, but he chokes on the words and moans instead. He tries again and manages to say, “Please--Carlos, please--” It seems to be enough for Carlos because he moves, starts fucking David, slow and deep. It’s so good and David can’t stop himself from crying out at each thrust.

David pushes back into Carlos’ thrusts but Carlos stops him, holds David’s hips still. “No--no, baby, you asked for this, just hold still and let me give it to you.” Carlos squeezes David’s hips, pressing hard. David thinks dizzily that if Carlos presses any harder he’s going to leave bruises. He likes that idea; he wants Carlos’ marks all over him. “Can you do that for me, baby, hmm? Hold still?” Carlos pauses. “Or do I have to hold you still?” 

Oh please, oh please. David can’t think beyond Carlos’ words. “Please--Carlos--” This, Carlos holding him still--forcing him to be still--while Carlos fucks him, this is exactly what he wants. 

Someone laughs, maybe more than one someone, and David hears a vague murmur of conversation. “Okay--okay,” Carlos says, “if that’s what you want.” David can’t understand what Carlos is responding to. Then it dawns on him, he must’ve said the last part aloud. Carlos tightens his grip on David’s hips, holding him still, and starts fucking him again, harder and faster than before. David forgets everything else. 

David’s so lost in the feeling of being fucked that when Carlos wraps his hand around David’s cock, David almost comes at that first touch. “Carlos--oh, oh--I--please--”

Carlos doesn’t move his hand, he just holds David’s cock. He’s still fucking David but he’s slowed down; he’s just barely rocking in and out of David. “Do you want to come now?” David’s not sure. The only thing he’s sure of is that he wants Carlos to keep fucking him. Carlos gently squeezes David’s cock. “Or do you want to wait? Can you wait?” Carlos leans in and kisses David’s neck. The buttons on his shirt dig into David’s back. “Can you hold on until all of them fuck you?” David doesn’t think-- “Will you try, baby?” Carlos asks. “For me?” 

David takes a deep shuddering breath. He bites down on the inside of his cheek, focuses on the pain. If that’s what Carlos wants, David’ll try. For Carlos, he’ll try anything. “I, I’ll try, I don’t--”

“You can do it, baby, I know you can. You’re doing so good--” Carlos’ voice breaks. He’s fucking David harder now and with less care than before. “So good--God--” He’s losing control and David loves it. He did that. He’s the one making Carlos sound desperate and wanting. 

Carlos leans forward, pressing David down into the mattress, pinning him there. “God, baby,” he says, right in David’s ear now, his voice rough and possessively pleased, pitched low and just for David, “so good, so, so--I knew you would--God, oh God--” He presses his mouth to the nape of David’s neck, to David’s shoulder, and then he comes, biting down as he does. The quick, hot, flash of pain almost sends David over the edge too. But David had said he’d try and he doesn’t want to disappoint Carlos, never wants to disappoint Carlos, so he bites hard on his lower lip and claws his way back from the edge, holding on as Carlos shudders through his release. 

Carlos slumps against David. For a moment he pushes down so heavily against David that David can hardly breathe. “Hey,” Villa calls, the sound of his voice a sharp reminder of their audience, of what’s coming next. “Hey, Marchena, don't crush him.” 

Carlos shifts his weight off David. David pushes himself up onto his elbows. Carlos pulls out of David, just a little too fast, and David gasps. Carlos smooths a hand over David’s ass, like an apology. He doesn’t move away. He keeps touching David, just random, meandering caresses to David’s back and ass. 

“How--” Carlos sounds slightly out of breath. “--how’re you doing, hmm?” He slides two fingers into David. It’s this close to pain instead of pleasure but it just makes David want more. “You ready to be fucked some more? Would you like that?” Carlos twists his fingers inside David, presses deeper. “Hmm, would you like that?”

“Yes, Carlos, I--I, please--” 

“Okay.” Carlos removes his fingers. “Okay, all right, let’s get you what you want.” Carlos moves a little, shifting over to David’s side. “Raúl! Raúl, come here.’ 

David can hear movement behind him, then he feels the bed dip under him--Raúl, David thinks. Someone, it must be Raúl, touches David, tentatively runs his fingers along the cleft of David’s ass. David shudders. “Oh--oh--” Raúl sounds almost surprised. He gently pats David’s back. “Hi--hi, Silva.” 

“Hey, Raúl.” 

Carlos leans in and murmurs, “Raul’s going to fuck you now, okay?” David manages a nod. Raúl’s stroking his back, almost petting him. It’s nice--sort of a strange combination of soothing and arousing, but nice. 

Carlos starts to move away. David lifts his head and says, “Don’t--please--stay, please--” 

Carlos strokes David’s hair, runs his hand over David’s cheek. “I’m not going far.”

“Stay, stay on the bed, please, please, I want--” David turns his head just enough to press his mouth to Carlos’ palm. “Please.” 

“Okay,” says Carlos. He pats David’s cheek. “Okay.” He shifts, works himself back until he’s sitting with his back against the wall at the head of the bed. It leaves him close enough that if David wanted to, he could reach out and touch him. 

Raúl stops his petting and lightly squeezes David’s hips. “Silva? I--”

David can’t help smiling. “What, Raúl?”

“I--um--” 

“Now you fuck him, Albiol,” Pepe calls. “It’s not that difficult.” Someone, David’s betting Villa, laughs.

David drops his head and pushes his ass up. “It’s okay, Raúl, come on.” 

“Okay, okay--” Raúl’s voice shakes a little but he tightens his grip on David’s hips and pushes slowly, a bit jerkily, into David. “Oh God, Silva--oh--” 

When Raúl’s all the way in, he pauses. He pauses long enough that David gets impatient. “Raúl--Raúl, you can move, it’s okay. Just--just fuck me, all right?”

“Right, right.” Raúl sounds a little embarrassed and David feels sort of bad but he really wants to be fucked sooner rather than later. “Okay, right.” Then Raúl moves, tentatively slow at first, and then a bit faster. 

David loves Raúl but it turns out that Raúl fucks with more enthusiasm than skill. Still, it’s nice enough. Plus, it’s Raúl, and being close to Raúl is never bad. 

Someone comes and sits on the bed near David’s head. David turns and looks: it’s Álvaro. Álvaro’s not looking at David, though; Álvaro’s looking over David, at Raúl. The look on Álvaro’s face--David’s not sure if he’s ever seen a look so full of undisguised longing. Even though the longing isn’t for him, that look, it makes David want to give Álvaro something--anything--just to try and ease it. “Álvaro--” David lifts himself up a bit. “--Álvaro.” 

Álvaro looks down at David and smiles. “Hey, Silva.” He reaches out and ruffles David’s hair. “You having fun?” There’s no mocking, no innuendo in Álvaro’s question, just simple, almost sweet curiosity.

“Yeah.”

Álvaro laughs a little. “Good, good.” He’s staring at Raúl again.

“Álvaro,” David says, “come closer, come here.” 

“What?” Álvaro asks, sounding a bit startled. “Why?”

“I want--” Raúl changes his rhythm then, speeds up, and David slumps back down to his elbows. It’s better, this rhythm, hits a better angle. For a moment, David forgets what he wanted to say to Álvaro. 

“Fuck,” Álvaro says. He says it quietly, almost under his breath, but it’s enough to draw David’s attention back to him. 

David does his best to push himself back up a bit. “Álvaro, come closer.” 

“Why?”

“Come closer and I’ll suck your dick, that’s why.”

“Oh--um--” Álvaro looks completely bewildered by David’s offer.

“If you don’t want your dick sucked,” Villa calls, “he can suck mine.” 

David ignores Villa and looks up at Álvaro. Álvaro’s looking at Raúl. After a moment, he looks down at David. “Okay--okay, all right.” 

It takes some re-arranging but they manage it somehow. It’s not something David’s ever tried before, sucking someone while he’s being fucked. He’s certain he’s given better blowjobs but Álvaro seems happy enough. 

Álvaro comes just after Raúl. When Alvaro’s done, David turns his head and spits. Someone, Llorente maybe, says, “God, that’s disgusting.” David doesn’t care. He really doesn’t like to swallow. He rarely does it.

He bows his head and presses his face against his hands. Raúl’s still inside him. Raúl strokes David’s back, runs his fingers across the nape of David’s neck. After that David feels a fleeting touch on his shoulder that can only be a kiss. Then Raúl eases out of him. Raúl’s slow about it, careful. 

David turns his face so he can see Carlos. Carlos isn’t looking at David, he’s looking over David. 

Raúl pats David’s back one last time before he moves off the bed. Álvaro goes with him. 

David rests his forehead against the bed and waits. He can hear movement and low conversation behind him. After a moment, someone gets onto the bed behind him. “Guaje--” Carlos starts to say. 

Villa cuts Carlos off. “What? Did you want to pick who fucks him next?” Villa slides his hand up David’s back and tangles his hand in David’s hair. He pulls David’s head up; David lets him. Carlos is watching David, frowning a little. David thinks maybe the answer to Villa’s question is yes, but Carlos doesn’t say anything. 

“Maybe,” Villa says, “we’ll ask Silva what he wants.” He runs his hand over David’s ass. “What do you think?” He pushes two fingers into David, and without thinking David pushes back, seeking more of Villa’s touch. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Villa moves his fingers, pressing deeper into David. “Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers. What do you say, want to get fucked with something else?” David tries to find an answer, a “yes” or a “please” but all he can manage is a nod. Villa laughs. “Yeah. Yeah, I thought so.” He’s still working his fingers inside David. “Look at you, you’ve already been fucked twice and you’re still desperate for more.” Villa pulls his fingers out of David. David moans a little at the loss of them. Villa grips David’s hips, tight but not too tight, and says, “Ready?”

“Yes.” David shifts a bit, bracing himself. “Yes.”

“You should have seen yourself, getting fucked, sucking Alvaro’s dick, putting on such a show for us.” As Villa talks, he pushes into David. David doesn’t know whether to pay more attention to Villa’s words or to the pleasurable feeling of being filled. “Is it what you always thought it would be? What you imagined, all alone in the dark, while you touched yourself?” Villa’s all the way inside David now but he’s not moving. David would really like him to move. Villa just keeps talking. “Well? Tell me.”

“Yes, yes, just--Villa, please--”

Villa squeezes David’s hips. “Please what?”

“Move, would you, c’mon--please--”

Villa starts to move. “All you had to do was ask.” It’s been a while, maybe a couple of years, but the feeling of Villa at his back, the way Villa fucks, is still so familiar. Some things the body never forgets. It’s just as good as David remembers. Villa fucks hard and fast but with a distinct measure of control. 

Then Villa leans in close, his breath hot against David’s cheek. “Finally got what you wanted.” Villa lowers his voice, pitching it low enough that David’s pretty sure he’s the only one who can hear him. “Didn’t you?” Villa pauses, then adds, “Baby.” 

“Don’t--” David snaps, “--don’t call me that.”

“Okay, okay,” Villa says. But he doesn’t move away, doesn’t stop talking. “Was it good? Was it everything you wanted?”

David drops his head, pulling away from Villa as much as he can. He doesn’t want to listen to Villa anymore. “Just--just shut up and fuck me.”

Villa laughs. “Whatever you want.” Villa’s true to his word and doesn’t say anything further. He just fucks David. 

Villa speeds up, loses a little of his rhythm, “Silva--Silva, I--” David recognizes that little hitch in Villa’s voice. Villa stops, pulls out of David. He shifts his grip from David’s hips to David’s ass and uses his grip to spread David’s ass. He slides his cock along the cleft of David’s ass, fucking David that way. “Silva--can I--I--”

David knows what Villa wants. It’s not his favorite thing, but he knows Villa likes it. “Okay, okay, fine.” 

Villa lets go of David, pulls back a little. David leans forward and presses his forehead against the bed. He pushes up on his knees, sticks his ass up in the air. “Fuck, Silva--God--” Villa’s voice breaks, “--fuck--I’m--” Villa comes all over David’s ass. 

After a moment, David pushes himself back up onto his elbows. Villa leans in and says, “Thanks.” He's breathing hard, almost panting. “I know--” 

David cuts him off. “I said okay.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Villa rests his head against David’s shoulder, just for a moment, then he kisses David’s cheek. “So, you ready for some more?”

“Yeah.”

Villa pulls back. “Any requests?” He doesn’t leave the bed, just sort of hovers at David’s side.

David turns his head away from Villa and towards where Carlos is sitting. All he can see from his current angle is Carlos’ legs. He thinks about earlier, thinks about what Villa had asked Carlos. He likes the idea of Carlos picking, likes it more than trying to decide himself. He pushes himself up a little further so he can see more of Carlos, so he can see Carlos’ face. 

Carlos is, well--he’s not quite frowning, but close. David wants Carlos to smile. “I,” he starts, and then stops. He can’t quite think what to say. “I--Carlos--”

Carlos smiles just a little. “Yes?” His voice is warm--affectionate--a complete contrast to his expression a moment ago. 

“Would you--I don’t--”

Carlos reaches out and smooths David’s hair back. He tucks a stray piece behind David’s ear. “What do you want? Hmm, baby?” His tone is fond and, David thinks, pleased. Carlos runs his fingers down David’s cheek. “Just tell me.” 

David takes a deep breath. “I want you to pick, please, I don’t--I want you to.” He rushes the words and by the time he’s done he feels tense, wound up, almost out of breath. 

Carlos pats David’s cheek. “Of course. Of course I will. Don’t worry about anything.” And just like that David feels better, feels more relaxed. He bows his head and just waits for Carlos to decide.

“Pepe.” Carlos' voice sounds so different then a second ago--harder, David thinks, not as warm. “Pepe, come here.” 

“So.” Pepe sounds like he’s close by, but David doesn’t look for him; David just waits. “You want me to fuck Silva.” 

Carlos runs his hand over David’s head. He rests his hand on the nape of David’s neck. Carlos’ hand is warm and the feel of it, the weight of it, on David’s neck is somehow reassuring. “Yes.”

“Sounds good to me.” The bed dips alarmingly; it probably wasn’t designed for four full-grown men. “Go on then, Guaje, get out of the way.” Villa grumbles a bit, something about not staying where he isn’t wanted, and clambers off the bed. He’s not exactly careful about it and David has to fight to keep his balance. Pepe puts his hands on David’s hips and helps him stay upright.

Carlos squeezes the back of David’s neck. “Easy, see, Pepe’s got you.” You have me, David thinks.

Pepe lightly smacks David’s ass. “So, let’s fuck, eh?” 

“Yeah, okay,” David says, laughing a little. Carlos squeezes David’s neck again, just once, then takes his hand away. David misses the weight of it. 

David hears the rustle of cloth behind him, the sound of a zipper being undone. Then Pepe’s back. He puts his hands on David’s hips and asks, “Ready?” 

David pushes back into Pepe’s grip. “Whenever you are.” 

Pepe starts to press inside him. “Impatient little thing, aren’t you?” David doesn’t bother to respond to that. He just enjoys the feel of Pepe’s cock pressing inside him. Pepe’s big and even though David’s been fucked three times already, as Pepe enters him, he feels stretched, opened up. It feels good enough that David doesn’t even protest being called a little thing. 

Pepe knows what he’s doing. His rhythm is good, he hits the right spot, and he fucks David hard enough that David knows that he doesn’t think David’s fragile. “Silva? Silva, I want you to do something for me.” He doesn’t stop fucking David and David’s more focused on being fucked than on attempting to respond to Pepe.

Pepe leans in close against David’s back. “Silva. Silva, are you listening to me?” David’s not really. Pepe’s been talking the whole time. Apparently, Pepe never shuts up, not even when he’s fucking. “Silva, this is important.” He pauses, his cock still inside David, still stretching David so deliciously. David squirms, tries to encourage Pepe to start fucking him again. Pepe doesn’t. “Silva, I want you to do something for me.” 

“What? What--Pepe, please--” David moves restlessly against Pepe. He wants Pepe to keep going. He’ll give Pepe whatever he wants. Really, he just wants to be fucked. 

Pepe laughs. “You’re just desperate to be fucked, aren’t you?” Pepe moves, starts to fuck David again. And just as David’s thinking, finally, Pepe stops. David whines. He can’t stop himself. Pepe just laughs some more. “You want me to keep going?” David nods. “Then you will do something for me.”

“Okay, fine, what?” David can’t quite keep the annoyance out of his voice. 

“Fernando, my Fernando, he did so well today, scored a goal, I want him to have something nice. A reward, you know?”

“Sure, fine, just--” 

“Good, great,” he says, and instead of starting to fuck David again Pepe actually pulls out of him. “Let’s--”

“Pepe,” David grits out, “what--” 

“No worries,” Pepe says--really, he says it far too cheerily for David’s current state of mind. “I’m still going to fuck you.” He smacks David’s ass. “But first we are going to move just a little bit.” 

Pepe pushes at David, turning him towards Carlos. David runs right into Carlos’ legs. He ends up with his hands on one side of Carlos’ legs and his knees on the other. The fabric of Carlos’ pants scrapes against David’s bare legs, against his wrists. From this angle, David can see his audience for the first time. He’d known they were there, of course, but seeing them is different; it’s almost better. There’s a thrill in the way they’re watching him, staring at him. 

“All right.” Pepe slides his hands over David’s hips and pushes back inside him. Pepe doesn’t start fucking David, though, and David’s about to protest when Pepe says, “Come here, eh, Niño. Silva’s going to give you a reward, something nice for that goal of yours.” David had forgotten about that. He glances towards Torres. Torres isn’t moving. He’s just staring at David and blushing. 

Pepe starts to fuck David again, just slowly; it’s not like before, it’s not quite enough. David pushes back into Pepe’s thrusts, hoping he'll go faster. He doesn’t. “Ask him to come here. Tell him you’re going to suck him, like you did Álvaro, that you’re going to make him feel so good--” 

David doesn’t remember agreeing to that but it doesn’t really matter. It’s fine with him. He looks straight at Torres and says, “Come here.” Someone--David thinks it's Santi--gives Torres a shove and Torres stumbles forward. He’s not quite close enough. “Closer--closer, okay, and I’ll suck you.” 

“Come on, Niño, don’t keep him waiting.” 

Torres takes a few steps forward and stops right in front of David. He’s still blushing. He reaches out and lightly touches David’s hair. “You don’t--” He brushes his fingers over David’s cheekbone. “--you don’t have to, just because Pepe--” 

Pepe fucks David harder, pushing David forward into Torres. “He wants to.” 

Torres threads his fingers through David’s hair, tips David’s head up. “Silva?” 

“I,” David says. He licks his lips. “I do, if you--” 

Torres ducks his head a little and gives David a shy little smile. “Yeah.”

“You need--” David pauses, tries to catch his breath; Pepe’s fucking him in earnest now and it’s hard to focus on anything else, “--you need to--oh God--if you want me to, you need to--”

“Oh.” Torres sounds flustered. He drops his hand from David’s hair. “Right, yeah, of course.” He fumbles with his pants, takes out his cock. David leans forward but he can’t quite--

“Niño,” Pepe gasps, “help him, you need to--” Pepe doesn’t finish his thought but Torres seems to get the essence of what Pepe’s saying. 

Torres guides his cock towards David’s mouth, pushing it against David’s lips. David opens his mouth. Torres tangles his other hand in David’s hair. It’s not really the best angle and David can’t get as much of Torres’ cock in his mouth as he’d like to; he can’t use his hands either so he’s pretty much at Torres’ mercy. That’s not so bad really. Torres isn’t rough with him and he seems to like what David’s doing. He sighs and moans and sometimes says David’s name. Pepe and Torres work out a rhythm, a kind of give and take. It’s nice, David thinks, being there between the two of them. 

Pepe squeezes David’s hips, digs his nails into David’s skin. It’s the only warning David gets. Pepe slumps against David after he comes, pushing David forward onto Torres’ cock. Torres pulls back and saves David from choking. He pets David’s head and asks, “You okay?” 

“I--” David licks his lips, “--he’s just a bit--”

“Pepe,” Carlos says sharply. “Enough.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Pepe pulls away. 

David leans forward and opens his mouth. Torres takes the hint and guides his cock back into David’s mouth. “Torres,” Carlos says, “do you--” 

Torres smooths David’s hair up off David’s forehead. “No, I--I think--”

“Ah.” There’s a knowing edge in Carlos’ voice. “You like what you have.” 

“Yes, I--it’s good, very--”

“Yes, I’m sure it is.” David spares a moment to regret the fact that he hadn’t gotten to suck Carlos’ cock. That, he thinks, that would have been very nice. “Llorente,” Carlos says, “come here.”

“What?” Llorente sounds a bit startled. 

“Come fuck Silva.” 

“Right, sure, um--” 

David hears a bit of scramble and some conversation. Nothing he can really hear clearly, then Llorente comes up next to Torres. “Hi, Silva.” David would say hello but his mouth is kind of full. Llorente pats David’s head. Then he’s gone, off around the corner of the bed and before long the bed dips as Llorente climbs onto it. 

Llorente touches David’s back, then he runs his fingers down the cleft of David’s ass and presses them to David’s entrance. “Are you sure?” he asks as he slides a finger inside of David. “Are you sure you want more?” David does his best to nod. “Okay, okay.” Llorente slides his finger back out of David. “All right.” 

Llorente’s kind of a mix of Raúl’s enthusiasm and Villa’s hard thrusts. When he leans over David, David feels surrounded, smaller than usual; there’s something nice about that. When Torres says, “God, Silva--I--oh--” and pulls out of David’s mouth, Llorente slows, then pauses as Torres proceeds to come on David’s face. David closes his eyes and scrunches his nose. Having come all over his face isn’t really something he enjoys. “Sorry! Oh, fuck, sorry.” Fernando scrubs his hand over David’s face. 

David opens his eyes. “It’s okay, just--it’s all right.” 

“Sorry,” Torres says again and moves away. 

Llorente starts moving, and David drops his head and loses himself in Llorente’s rhythm. Llorente doesn’t last much longer. His rhythm falls apart at the end but he doesn’t slump forward onto David after he comes and he’s careful when he pulls out, both of which are things David appreciates. 

When Llorente moves away, David keeps his head down and waits. He shifts a bit, moving back a little. He doesn’t notice Santi until Santi pushes lightly at David’s shoulder and says, “Come on, Silva,” soft-voiced, cajoling, “come on, turn over for me.” He pushes a little harder at David’s shoulder. 

David shakes his head. That’s not something he wants; it’s too intimate, too, too-- “No, Santi, no, just do it this way.” 

Santi rubs the back of David’s neck. “It’s not for that. I want to do something else, something for you.”

“Come on.” Carlos threads his fingers through David’s hair. “Turn over for Santi.” David turns towards the sound of Carlos’ voice. He ends up with his head and shoulders in Carlos’ lap. He tries to shift down a bit but Carlos presses his hand against David’s shoulder and says, “Stay,” so David stays.

Then Santi’s there, hovering over David, a smile on his face. “Hi.” Santi has an irresistible smile. David smiles up at him. Santi lightly runs his fingers down David’s stomach; his fingertips are cool and David shivers just a little. He stops just above David’s bellybutton. “I thought…” Santi says, sliding his hand lower and just skimming his fingers along David’s cock. David’s whole body shudders. It’s the first time David’s cock has been touched since earlier, when Carlos had his hand on David. He mindlessly thrusts his hips up, looking--aching--for more contact, but Santi moves his hand back up and rests it on David’s stomach again. “I thought I would suck him.” It comes out as a question but not, David knows, a question for him. Santi’s not looking at him; Santi’s looking at Carlos. 

Carlos brushes his fingers over David’s forehead. “Okay,” he says. The amount of attention they’re paying to David, it’s almost like David’s not even there between them. 

“All right.” Santi’s still not looking at David. Then Santi moves; he clambers over David, straddling him for a second. He tweaks one of David’s nipples with his thumb and says, “Hi.” David pushes up against him, looking for some friction, for anything really, but Santi’s already moving away and down. 

“Just hold on.” David’s been holding on for so long now and he’s not sure how much longer he can hold on, even for Carlos. Carlos lightly tugs David’s hair. “Just a little longer now.” 

Then Santi’s mouth is on David’s cock and David can’t control his reaction; he thrusts up into Santi’s mouth. He hears Santi gag. Santi backs off and presses down on David’s hips. Carlos smooths his hand down David’s chest and says, “Easy, easy now, try and hold still.” David almost--almost--snaps, “You hold still,” but he doesn’t. Then Santi puts his mouth back on David’s cock, taking it deep into his throat, and David forgets to be annoyed. 

David tries to hold still, to fight the urge to push up into Santi’s mouth. Santi’s good. Probably anything would feel good to David at this point but Santi really is very good, all sly little tricks with his tongue. He goes so deep, takes so much of David’s cock into his mouth and David can’t think why he hasn’t come yet. He wants to--aches to--and yet-- “It’s okay, baby, you’ve been so good, come for Santi now,” and it’s just not quite enough. Santi’s mouth really does feel amazing and David’s been holding on for so long but still he can’t--

David arches his back, lifts his hips up, pushes into Santi’s mouth, desperately clawing towards an edge that he just can’t quite tip over. “Carlos--Carlos, please, I can’t--”

“Shh, shh.” Carlos presses his fingers to David’s mouth. “Shh, just come for me, okay, baby? Come for me now,” and that, that’s it, that’s what David’s been waiting for. He stops holding on and just lets go. 

David can’t remember what happens after that. When he’s aware again, the first things he notices are that his head isn’t in Carlos’ lap anymore and that Santi’s gone. David can hear people moving, the sound of the door opening and closing, and the murmur of voices. Someone leans over him and kisses his forehead and says, “Night, Silva.” It’s Raúl. If David had the energy he’d smile, but he can’t even bring himself to open his eyes. He drifts away again, doesn’t bother to try and decipher the noise all around him. 

Eventually David hears Carlos ask, “He’s asleep?” 

Villa snorts, “What do you think?” David’s pretty sure that Carlos and Villa are the only two, besides him, still in the room. 

“He’s asleep.” This time it’s not a question. 

After that, it’s quiet for a long moment. David can feel himself drifting off to sleep. “You know,” Villa says, breaking the silence, “he would do anything you asked.” 

Someone runs his hand through David’s hair. It feels nice. “That--” It’s Carlos. “--that doesn’t mean I should ask.” 

“He’s not a kid, not anymore.”

“I know what Silva is and what he isn’t. Leave it alone, Guaje.” 

After that, it’s quiet again. Carlos is still running his hand through David’s hair. As far as David’s concerned, Carlos could do that forever and it would never be enough. Finally, Villa says, “Look, he can stay here. I’ll just toss a blanket over him and he can sleep here.” 

Carlos stops stroking David’s hair and rests his hand on David’s head. “He’s a mess.” David can tell from the tone of Carlos’ voice that he must be frowning disapprovingly at Villa right about now. “He needs a shower and somewhere to sleep that isn’t, well, a mess.” 

“You get to wake him up.”

“I’m using your shower.”

“Whatever.” Villa sounds further away, like he’s moved away from the bed.

Carlos gently shakes David’s shoulder. David can’t quite bring himself to open his eyes. “Come on, Silva, wake up now.” David slowly opens his eyes. Carlos is smiling down at him. “Hey there.” David tries to smile. “Hey, come on, you need a shower, up you get.” Carlos holds out a hand. “Come on.” David musters the energy to raise his arm and take Carlos’ hand. Carlos helps him up. 

Walking to the bathroom is, well, it’s not exactly fun. David slowly stumbles along and Carlos holds him up. David’s sore and aching in a way he’s never felt before. From behind them, Villa says, “I could---” 

“I’ve got him,” Carlos says.

After the bathroom door shuts behind them, Carlos motions toward the toilet. “Sit, I’ll turn on the water.” 

Sitting sounds even less appealing than walking. “I’ll just--”

“If I let you go, I think you'll fall. I can’t have that.”

David gestures toward the sink. “I can hold on, all right?”

“All right.” Carlos doesn’t sound happy about it but he shepherds David over to the sink. David grabs hold and Carlos lets go of him. Carlos hovers for a second. “You’re all right?” David manages a nod. 

Once Carlos has the shower running, he turns back to David, a frown on his face. “You can’t go in there alone,” Carlos says, and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Just like that he’s naked and gently guiding David into the shower. The water is wonderfully warm. David closes his eyes and tips his face up into the spray. 

David would be content to just stand there underneath the water all night, but Carlos has other ideas. “Let’s clean you up, huh?” He starts washing David. David doesn’t open his eyes; he barely moves. He just lets Carlos do whatever he wants. Carlos’ hands are gentle and sure on David’s body. He nudges David’s shoulder and says, “Turn,” so David turns blindly, still without opening his eyes. He loses track of time as Carlos washes him, loses track of everything except the warmth of the water and the way Carlos touches him with such care. 

When the water’s shut off, David startles. Carlos grips David’s shoulders, steadies him. “Easy.” David opens his eyes at last, blinks away water. He turns towards Carlos. Carlos smiles at him and asks, “Feel better?” David nods. “Good, good, now come on, let’s get you dry.” Carlos guides David out of the shower. 

He grabs a towel and turns back towards David. David reaches out to take it, but Carlos doesn’t hand it to him. Instead he comes closer and starts to dry David off. He starts with David’s hair, rubbing the towel hard and fast over David’s head. David reaches up. “Carlos, I can--” 

Carlos rubs the towel over David’s face, down David’s chest. “No, just let me.” He dries off one of David’s arms and then the other. “All right, baby? Just let me do this for you. I want to.” He sounds so absolutely sincere and David can’t find it in himself to protest further. He’s never felt so cared for. 

David waits until Carlos’ done and then he says, “You should ask.” He says it because he can’t not say it, because he may never get another chance.

For a moment, Carlos doesn’t say anything. “You weren’t asleep.” 

David shakes his head. “No.” 

Carlos looks away. He says, “You don’t even know what I would ask.”

“I know--”

Carlos turns back and cuts David off. “Oh?” He crowds David into the door, trapping David between it and his body. David shifts a bit, testing the strength of Carlos’ hold. “Be still.” David goes absolutely motionless. “Well,” Carlos says, “what would I ask?” 

David doesn’t move; he barely breathes. “It doesn’t matter.”

Carlos presses closer and asks, “Oh? Why’s that?” 

“I would do it.”

It takes Carlos a second and David watches the way his expression changes when he truly comprehends what David’s saying. “Oh, David,” he says, his voice achingly gentle, “I know.” He kisses David’s cheek, the corner of David’s mouth. David doesn’t move. Carlos brushes his mouth over David’s. “I know.” He kisses the other corner. “I know you would.”


End file.
